clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Antarctic Viking Army
The Antarctic Viking Army, or just simply called the Viking Army is the National Army of the Viking Empire and the Viking towns of the nearby states. It has one of the best Naval Armies in all of Antarctica, as the Viking Army was trained to perfect Sea and Land Battles. History The official formation of the Viking Army has existed since the formation of The Peninsulan Slav'ens in 101 BC. The Army stayed as a whole until that long gone nation collapsed, and the Viking Army lost their King and their Generals. The Army eventually was controlled by the local towns for many years, until the GSWI in 2010, when the Viking Empire rose to power. The Army was soon controlled by one King again, and the Army eventually became organized and trained to fight on the Sea and Land. Involvement The Viking Army has been involved in the GSWI and the early beginnings of history. It continues to be the main enemy to the Snoss Army, which have turned from allies to now bitter enemies. Ranks Here are the ranks of the Viking Army, from Highest to Lowest: (Note- the Viking Army doesn't have Rank Insignias because of Tradition.) Training and Basic Duties To join the Viking Army, you must have graduated 12 grade and be at the minimum of 16 years old. Once you are elligible to join, you Immediately become a Cadet and begin your training at your nearest Viking Military Training Base. (There are several of them, unlike the Snoss who only have one Training Base.) The Training Base is usually annexed into a regular Viking Military Base (usually a fort or castle of some kind), and begin your basic military training by learning about fighting, strategic battle tactics, seafaring, and mechanism operating. After 6 Months of Rigerous Training, the Cadet is promoted into a Buck Private and is assigned a ship. The Buck Private is the one who maintains the Viking Longships. Basic duties of the Buck Private are: trimming the sail, steering the ship, cleaning the deck, serving the food (onboard), navigating the ship, and other maintenance jobs. The Buck Private Usually does this for about one and a half years before becoming a Viking Warrior, a very honorable and a very common rank. The Viking Warrior is the one who does all of the fighting on the front line. They are very intelligent about battle by now and are honored for keeping the Viking nations safe. This is usually the place where the ranking system stops for most penguins. However, the most elite and experienced of the Viking Warriors (they have to be First Mates or Second Mates of the Ship) are eligible to be elected by the Board of Admirals to be Ship Captains. Ship Captains are the ones who command a single ship, a crew of Buck Privates, and a large 50 penguin troop of Viking Warriors. They usually follow under the command of the Admiral. To become an admiral is very very rare, but usually if one dies or retires, the best ship captain of his fleet is elected by the board of Admirals to become the new admiral of that fleet. Admirals command a large fleet of ships, usually around 100-500 vessels. They can't go up any higher any rank anymore since Jock is the High General of the Army. The Admirals also make war decisions too using the Board of Admirals, which is a group of Admirals who vote and decide on decisions. National Enemies The Viking Empire is a mainly friendly army towards other nations. They have very good reputations and alliances with Freezeland, East Pengolia, the Antarctic Peninsula, and Trans-Antarctica. They are on the side of good, but of course, have enemies. Here they are: #'Snowzerland' - The Main Antagonist of the Viking Empire. The Snoss Army rivals them greatly, and the Vikings hate them for Invading helpless countries. Many of those countries where liberated and joined the Viking Empire and joined the Viking Army later. #'Slumolia' - For Hiding the Str00del Force. See Also *Snoss Army